Sunday Morning
by drama-princess
Summary: Sirius and Remus share a peaceful Sunday morning at Grimmauld Place. Steal some covers, drink some coffee, be in love.


A/N: I had the sudden desire to write some R/S OoTP fluff. And so. . . I did. It's just a little drabble, and it's really quite pointless, but there's not enough R/S fluff these days. J.K. Rowling owns them all-I'm just borrowing them for a morning.  
  
Sunday morning rain is falling  
  
Steal some covers share some skin  
  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
  
-Maroon 5: Sunday Morning  
  
~-~  
  
Sunday Morning by drama-princess  
  
~-~  
  
"Sirius," Remus Lupin prodded his lover in the back as he took his shoes off and slid under the faded quilt. "Move over."  
  
"Mmmph," Sirius mumbled as he rolled over in bed to make room for Remus. "Back late. How'd go?"  
  
Remus heaved a sigh as he draped his arm over Sirius's torso. "Not badly. I think we may have a few new recruits for the Order."  
  
"Mmm. . . thas good." Sirius groaned again and raised himself up to look at Remus. Remus sniffed the air tenatively. Yes, that was definitely the smell of the cooking wine. He felt his stomach clench slightly. Sirius wasn't happy here, not by any definition of the word. "What tim'zit?"  
  
Remus pushed a lock of black hair out of Sirius's face. "Late. Or early, depending on how you look at it. It's raining outside, which made getting here a real delight." He hesitated before speaking. "Have you been drinking again?"  
  
Sirius's body tensed slightly next to Remus. "Just a little. More tired than anything," he said, his voice finally leaving the haze of sleepiness. "God, I hate Snape." Sirius leaned his head against Remus's shoulder. "Why does Dumbledore trust him?"  
  
"Sirius. . ." Remus began.  
  
"Aw, Moony, give it a rest. I need something to cheer myself up with." Sirius winked at him. "You know Snivellus." Remus smiled reluctantly and ran a hand over Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"Right," he said, rubbing Sirius's back as he snugged up closer. "Sorry to wake you up, anyway."  
  
"Not a problem," Sirius said briskly, wrapping his arm around Remus's waist. "I'll just have to get Mundungus to buy more coffee after we run out today."  
  
"Didn't Molly buy coffee?" Remus asked, lying back into the soft warmth of the bed.  
  
Sirius grunted. "It's decaf." Remus pulled a face. "Exactly. Dung, on the other hand, will buy you the strongest stuff on the market."  
  
"And some firewhisky to put in it?"  
  
"Exactly," Sirius said with satisfaction. "Want some now?"  
  
"No, that's all right," Remus said, stretching in a surprisingly feline way and sighing. "I'm not tired-I had an Energizing Potion earlier." He settled back down and looked at Sirius. "Should I let you go to sleep?"  
  
Sirius grinned widely. "You can keep me up a while longer if you like," he said, his meaning unmistakable by the smile that was coming over his face. Remus grinned back, feeling the knot of tension release in his stomach. Sirius had gotten more and more sullen over the past few weeks, what with the rain and war and Harry. . . and everything else that seemed to be going wrong. But Sirius was still Sirius. Remus smiled to himself. Always would be.  
  
Remus rubbed a hand gently over Sirius's cheek, feeling the light stubble and the angular planes of his face. He could hear the rain now, dripping steadily on the roof and sliding down the dirty windows. "All right," he whispered, resting his thumb lightly on Sirius's lower lip.  
  
"You don't have any place to go?" Sirius asked after their lips brushed. "No top-secret missions?" His voice was for once teasing instead of bitter.  
  
"It's just Sunday morning," Remus said with a smile. "Where am I going to go?"  
  
"Dunno," Sirius said, his dark eyes sparkling mischeviously as he leaned in for another kiss. "Somebody's bedroom?"  
  
"Shocking, really," Remus murmured against Sirius's hair. "I don't know if I could do that."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Moony, where's your sense of morality?"  
  
"You ate it," Remus replied, grinning as Sirius started pulling at Remus's robes.  
  
"Damn straight," Sirius replied unblinkingly. "Tasted good, too." He traced the slope of Remus's shoulders with his fingertip, running his hand along the collarbone. "Worth getting out of Azkaban for," he said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"You sure?" Remus asked, his breath becoming a little more ragged than usual as Sirius moved his hand down along Remus's stomach, the calloused fingertips catching the fine hairs. "Maybe I should prove it to you."  
  
"Nah," Sirius said with wicked grin as he tackled Remus and pinned him to the bed. "I don't have any doubts."  
  
It was still raining outside when they fell asleep, and Remus kicked all the blankets off the bed, and they ended up being crammed on the edge of the bed because of it. The smell of Molly's coffee (still decaf, Sirius groaned, and Remus hit him with a pillow) and scones rose through the air, and they got out of bed lazily on their Sunday morning. 


End file.
